


I Am Machine ((Kamukura X Komaeda One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Humans are born in two ways.The first is between two more humans, those we so commonly know as parents.But the other is considered inhumane, dangerous, maybe even a monster. But why?Is a human born through science really any less human?♚[© 2019 | @Anuyushi]♛





	I Am Machine ((Kamukura X Komaeda One Shot))

The world is a bleak place. The people are bleak, the animals are bleak, even the summer sky had a bleak grey tone of threatening rain.   
The air smelled of mist and chill, you almost wouldn't be able to tell it was summer at all.  
My destination was rather far, but I didn't mind walking, even if it started to rain, I would have walked all the way there.  
Summer break usually means people wouldn't be at school, but that's not quite the case today for me at least. Not because I have summer school or anything, in fact, my grades are very good.   
I'm not to be meeting a group of friends near the school either, not that anyone would invite and wait for me when they could be doing better things, that is.  
So what am I doing?   
Something no student of this school should be, actually.   
I tried to tune out the sound of my own footsteps along the sidewalk but it was rather tricky when that was all I could hear at that particular moment.   
It wasn't much farther to the school now, in fact, I could see the school gates from here.   
I felt like I should be afraid, but I only felt excitement bubbling in my gut.   
Before I went any further, I pulled a small slip of paper out of my pocket. Two sets of numbers wait for me.   
"Here." Chiaki scribbled something on a piece of torn notebook paper before handing it out. "I hope that's right." The small girl gave a soft smile before offering the paper in my direction. Instead of taking it, I could only dip my head in confusion. "Why are you giving something like this to me?"  
She set it in front of me before exhaling and standing up straight. "I think you're the only one that can do it. The code for the school gate and the science lab."  
"There's no way he'd do it." An airy chortle replied from another seat. My gaze flicked to a blond boy, feet on his desk, arms resting behind his head. "You know if you get caught, you'd be expelled?" He raised an eyebrow.  
I looked back to the paper before slipping it in my pocket. I'm not sure that I would really do it, but just in case.   
"Have hope, okay?" Chiaki flashed me a gentle smile. One I most definitely didn't deserve. "Chihiro helped figure them out. I think they'll work."  
Not long ago, the class discovered a secret door in the school's science lab that led downstairs, which was odd, since the school didn't have a basement. It was blocked by a code activated gate though. We figured nobody but us knew about it, so we didn't even tell the teacher. Just our class, and the class next door, since we needed the help of the ultimate programmer to hack into the systems.  
But still, even after getting the codes, why was I chosen?  
I'm not sure I really mind sneaking down there alone if it was for the ultimate students, but I was a little scared.  
I'm probably so selfish for not wanting to do it...  
"What do you think is down there?" One of the male students asked one of the girls, who in turn hummed in thought.   
"Maybe costumes. Hope's Peak must be putting on a wondrous play!" The girl clapped excitedly, only for another girl to burst out laughing. "No way!" Her voice boomed. "It's gotta be a feast! I bet all those stuck up teachers are hiding a giant feast from us!"  
"Wouldn't we have smelled food when we opened the door then-?"  
"Maybe it's just a regular locked room they didn't even know they had."  
"That's ridiculous, that thing has a code on it! They must be hiding something big!"  
The banter of arguing was starting up again, so it was probably time to leave them at it. Codes to the secret room, huh?  
No point in stalling. The faster I go, the less suspicious I look hanging around the school, right?  
The first code looked like someone's birthday. I may have been wrong though.   
As I approached the gate, I thought I heard something wrinkle beneath my foot. Looking down, a newspaper caught my eye.   
Who would litter like this?  
I leaned down to pick it up, to help throw it away, but something caught my eye. An article I hadn't seen for quite a while.   
"HOPE'S PEAK STUDENT STILL MISSING: NEW EVIDENCE TO HIS DISAPPEARANCE?"  
Wait, that can't be, can it? Unlike what I had first thought, this one is relatively new.   
I couldn't help but read it.   
"Hope's Peak Academy is known around the world as the most prestigious school in Japan. Could all that glory be the school's downfall though?  
Jin Kirigiri, principal of Hope's Peak still rejects to talk about the subject of one of his own students having gone missing over three years ago. The young boy known as Hajime Hinata vanished one day on his way to school without a word. Though the boy was previously assumed dead and case closed, the police department found new evidence to point to this disappearance as more than it originally appeared.  
And what would that evidence be, you may ask?   
Late Thursday night, Hajime's email had been unlocked by a mysterious hacker, giving police a look into this boy's secret life.   
His email was very much active with emails as recent as a few hours before being unlocked. Jin Kirigiri is now in custody and being questioned about the boy's whereabouts and any information he may know. So the question now is 'What happened to Hajime Hinata'?"

This was... Actually pretty interesting. Though Hajime and I had never met, I had heard about him a couple of times. A regular reserve course kid with rich parents and a simple life. He never caught my curiosity, but there was a lot of news about him being missing. Like nobody could stop talking about it when it happened.   
People go missing all the time, why worry about someone with no talent? Anyway, I shouldn't get diverted.   
Folding up the newspaper, I cast it in a nearby bin close to the gate.   
Once I insert the code, it made a somewhat loud beeping noise before the latch clicked and the gates slowly opened. I didn't wait for them to completely open before slipping into school grounds.   
I really, really hoped nobody would get suspicious and investigate, I'm not sure my bad luck would have any mercy if I tried to hide.   
One would normally assume all the school doors were locked when school was closed, but there's a downside to having mechanical doors in a school like this. A small sticky note was placed above the doorknob. Reading out 'you're welcome :)'. I recognized the writing as Chihiro's and couldn't help a smile. I'd need to thank him later for all the risks he was taking. The door popped open easily, leaving the entire school open for me. As tempting as it was to roam, there was only one place I wanted to be, and that was the first-floor science lab.  
So the principal was in police custody? I wonder why the school never said a word about it. The paper was at least a couple days old, it was already Tuesday.   
And those emails... I wonder why it didn't say what was in them.  
The thoughts pondered in my mind before I found myself standing before the science lab, door already open and waiting.   
Unlike the entrances, inside the school was all normal sliding doors that could lock.   
Wait...  
If my other classmates already crept in to open all the doors for me, why am I having to go alone!?  
I really feel like I got duped into this... Well, that's alright. I was doing it for the sake of the ultimates.   
I gave a small sigh before stepping into the science lab and making my way to the hidden wall. It looked completely normal at the moment but only until I gave a push on one of the pressure plates. The wall thundered and shook, almost as though the entire room was going to fall apart. It was thanks to Akane and Nekomaru's roughhousing we even found this in the first place, who would know to push on this part of the wall specifically?  
It coasted open, revealing once more the bars that blocked my path.   
The second code was much stranger. Not a birthday like the first, it had too unusual of numbers for that.   
"11037"  
Once I input the code, The bars suddenly dropped into the staircase as fast as I could blink.   
Well, maybe that was exaggerating, but it did catch me off guard how quick and silent the path opened, unlike the wall itself.   
There wasn't much time to think about that though.   
Before I even had an opportunity to start making my way down, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "What could that be?" I muttered to myself before pulling my phone out and opening my texts.   
It was from Chikai, and it seemed hastened.   
"Police tracked Hajime's hacker to the school. Be careful, Nagito. Cops on their way, someone else is there."  
It sent shivers up my spine.   
There's no way the hacker that opened Hajime's email was in the school at this moment, right?  
It was probably a fluke or a mistake.   
And then I could hear sirens. Faint, but getting boisterous.   
Panic burned in my gut and I looked around myself. If they found me, I would be blamed, wouldn't I?  
They'd probably take me to jail for breaking and entering, and for suspicion of being the hacker. I knew this was a bad idea, I really have the worst of luck!  
Without thinking, I bustled down the staircase when at that moment, the wall shut behind me.   
It was almost relieving they wouldn't find me here, but then again, I hope there's a way to free it from this side.   
Anyway, I was in here already so I should do what I came for in the first place.   
I thought it was going to be dark the further down I went, but it was actually getting brighter.   
A warm blue light flickered along the walls, and the silence felt almost comforting.   
It didn't smell musty or damp, or anything like I would have expected for a basement. The room had no smell to it at all.   
The bottom of the stairs drew close and the walls opened to a larger area, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
Tubes, wires, circuits, all twisting together into a massive knot and hanging from the ceiling. They were glowing blue, which what was probably lighting the stairs back there.  
The room seemed full of science equipment with computers and monitors, with plugs scattering the floor. I would have to be careful not to trip...  
What caught my eye the most though was the human frame beneath the clump of tubes. Multiple pipes snaked down, connecting to the back of the odd human... Or maybe it was a robot.   
No human would live like this, right?  
The human was kneeling on a black platform, unmoving, with thin hands ever so gently arranged upon their legs. I felt like I should be creeped out but it was almost elegant.  
I approached as gradually as I could, taking in the spectacle.   
As I came closer, I could make out specific features, like tendrils of dark hair coating around his body like a blanket.  
His skin was pale, though it looked darker in the dimmed basement.  
It must be some kind of robot, right? Suddenly he flinched, making my heart jump in surprise as well.   
His head rose, more dark locks spreading across his exposed skin.   
I found myself looking back into a pair of glimmering ruby eyes.  
"... Hello?" I finally found my words, which I was unaware had been lost until that very moment.   
The human- or robot- didn't waver his eyes away from following me. I was unsure how long we were staring back at each other. It may have been a few seconds or a few minutes, but he finally reclined his shoulders and lowered his head once more, the rubies disappearing behind his gentle lids.   
I continued to move closer, with no reaction from him again.   
When I stood directly in front of the stranger, I kneeled myself down and listened as carefully as I could, even holding my breath.  
His chest didn't move, but every few seconds, I could hear him softly exhale.  
Then... Is he really alive?   
"Who are you?" My eyes traveled up the tube connected to him, but my mind couldn't fathom any ideas what it was.  
He didn't open his eyes or attempt to speak, the stranger was looking ever so weak, and he was probably cold being without any clothes.   
I did the first thing I could think of and pulled my jacket off to drape over his shoulders.   
It got caught on the tubes but at least it was better than nothing.  
He finally rose his arm and pointed to one of the computers among the cluster of the others.   
"Do they have your information?" I didn't expect him to respond, and he didn't. When I made my way over to the computer, I head the fan buzzing from within the machine before I saw the tabs pulled up.   
It seemed to have some classified files, and I almost felt hesitant about reading it but my curiosity got the better of me.  
1/9  
Hajime Hinata has agreed to our program. He would be the 13th. All other subjects have died. I suspect this one will too.  
4/7  
The Executive Committee finally pulled through on approving us. We've begun testing on Subject 13. His mind and body are weak, we're going to have to fix that. I have little hope for this project.  
4/18  
Subject 13 is eager to be the first to survive the testing. He's obviously scared though. We're going to have to take this slow. His physical training will begin soon.  
9/17  
Subject 13 wanted a day off training, we refused. We have given him a new name.   
9/20  
Subject 13 is depressed. He stopped eating but his looks are beginning to change. Whatever was in his food is rapidly growing his hair and making him physically stronger. We won't stop now, his training will continue.  
4/7  
Subject 13 went through with brain surgery as planned. He's angry.  
4/8  
We hooked Subject 13 up to a new device to calm his emotions. Half the staff was injured, two are dead. He stopped speaking. He no longer requires the same amount of food as a human. I think we created a killer robot.  
10/14  
I'm abandoning this project. We have been playing God. I can no longer participate in something so inhumane. I am the last. I'm going to leave him here until he dies on his own.   
648753485708473487580475084/8927825323452465688478347560834708357258740357  
I thought I could get away. I tried to escape what I did, but it's haunting my nightmares. He was an innocent boy and we did horrible things to him. I can't go on like this. I have to tell them, I need to turn myself in and explain everything. He wants to kill me.

These are... Logs from a scientist?   
That name in the first one though, there's no way.   
I looked back to the stranger, or as this states, Hajime Hinata.   
Has he really been down here for the past three years?  
He didn't move, not a single reaction from the male.  
The computer had a few other tabs open, one of them being email, and the other some sort of control panel.   
Only a small glance at the email told me Hajime has been actively using it.   
Some of them were sent to the same address. Aside from spam mail, almost all the emails were dated recent with the same sender.   
It looked like someone had been sending him threats and Hajime opening them to not respond. I clicked on the first one on the list, the most recent one dated only a couple days ago.  
"I know you're still there, living like a rat in the lab. You're reading these, aren't you? There's no way you're dead. You're too strong for that. Stop ignoring me, I could tell the police about you at any moment. I could tell them a murderer is living under the school. You'll be arrested, maybe even killed. I'll give you one last warning.   
Abandon my lab, run away and make sure nobody sees you again. You keep appearing in my dreams. If I see your face one more time, I'll be sending the whole police force there. Stay away from me, stay out of my dreams. I want to forget about you and this project. Why are you torturing me?"  
"He went crazy with guilt." The sudden voice next to me almost made my heart jump out of my chest.   
Hajime was standing beside me, eyes glazed like he wasn't quite there.   
He softly breathed and gently gripped the jacket I had put on him, closing it around his body.   
"Hajime..." My body washed with sympathy. How could they do this to him? Treating him like a machine.   
The student blinked before slowly turning away from me, giving me a full view of the tubes protruding from his skin. It seemed almost like a part of him. "That is not my name anymore."   
"Then... What is it?" My attempts to lean and look over his face ultimately failed, but he looked back to face me anyway.   
"They called me Izuru Kamukura, or Subject 13. Not that it matters anymore." His eyes hinted nothing at his emotions, but they looked tired.  
"It does matter," I spoke without thinking, but it seemed to catch his attention, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath before taking a step closer. He didn't react to the closeness, not until I reached out with an intent to brush some of the dark locks out of his face.   
He was incredibly quick to grab my wrist, stopping me before I had the chance.  
"I-" Where did my words go? That one touch felt like so many different things, I could barely focus. It was firm, yet soft.  
Warm, yet chillingly cold.   
I couldn't even think about what I was feeling. Suddenly he released me once again, and my brain gripped onto the concept of speaking again.   
"You're... Uh... You're a living being, so your name does matter. Like, my name is Nagito Komaeda" I looked to the side as I spoke. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel intimidated after reading the logs, but the idea that he was beautiful was one that stuck.   
Is this really Hajime though? I would remember him if he stood out this much at school.  
I'm not sure what to think anymore, I just needed to take a step back and think about everything.   
He didn't answer, only closing his eyes as though he were sleeping right there.   
I suddenly regretted coming here alone. The other students would know what to do, I'm just a loser, doing something dangerous for my classmates. I never expected another human would be down here.  
My eyes suddenly caught sight of the control panel on the computer. So many buttons, ones with labels I wasn't sure was even in a real language.  
"What does this do?" I asked, tapping the computer screen, but was met with no response.  
Before I had the chance to tinker with the buttons, I heard a loud noise from upstairs that made me stop in my tracks.   
Kamukura focused his attention on the stairs, but he didn't seem as startled as I was.  
There was a crash, and I could hear shouting.  
It was too muffled to make out what was being said, but it was obvious whoever was yelling was a man, and they weren't happy.  
Had the police found the secret room? No, they couldn't have, right? It was more wishful thinking than anything really, a delusional belief that everything would be okay as long as we stayed down here. That hope was beginning to dwindle to nothing though.   
Kamukura rolled his shoulders and made a sound that hinted he was annoyed.   
What would happen if they opened this room? There's nowhere to hide.   
I couldn't stop my breath from elevating in panic. I thought my heart was going to stop. Without warning, I felt something tighten around my body and I closed my eyes out of instinct. All at once, I felt weightless. A chill wrapped around me and I thought I was falling until I opened my eyes once more. I found myself looking down on the room. It took me a moment to realize I was on the ceiling, with an arm tightly around my body.   
One look back and I could see his free hand clinging to the corner walls holding us up. I wasn't aware the tubes could disconnect from the machine but there they were, hanging down loosely, torn away from the mass hanging above the platform.  
And then I heard it. A booming crash that would have made thunder feel shame. Pieces of wall flew down the stairs, throwing computers off their desks. I kept as still as I could, not moving from the male's grip. Still, he cloaked my mouth, in case I tried to make any noise.   
I couldn't say I completely minded it, the touch was calming. Only a few seconds passed before footsteps bustled down the stairs. It sounded like a stampede before the room was swamped with flashlights and men in blue.   
Officers began to ravage through the lab like a hurricane, turning up everything they could. An officer neared the computer I had previously been studying, a flash of confusion crossed his face and he hit one of the keys without thinking.   
Wasn't the control panel still up? That was confirmed when the knot of tubes suddenly flashed red and a siren began to blare from the speakers. Odd blue oils spilled from the breaks, pooling on the ground.  
The grip around my body tightened when he pressed another key. I looked back and though I couldn't see much, Izuru had bit down on his lower lip in discomfort.   
He broke off the tubes to assure we'd blend into the darkness, didn't he? I couldn't help but worry it had hurt.   
Another man grabbed the officer's hand and stated something I couldn't quite hear, but he backed away from the computer quickly after before who I could only assume to be the chief slammed the lid closed and picked the laptop up.  
Flashlights investigated the room, searching every inch before they began to face them up.   
Too close... They were too close to observing us.   
The other male seemed to consider that as well because he pried himself off. Even with the weight of carrying me, there wasn't a sound as we landed.   
Still lurking in the shadows, my feet never had the chance to hit the ground before he suddenly took off running.   
"Hey wait!" I heard an alarmed should follow us and saw the light of a flashlight follow us up the stairs, but I never even had the chance to see the officer with how fast Kamukura had broken into a run.   
I found myself feeling scared and clung to him tightly.   
Scared of what though? Something told me I should be afraid of Izuru, but I wasn't. That report said he killed some people, but I wasn't afraid to die. But he wasn't a regular human anymore, was he? Still, that didn't scare me.

Hajime- No, Izuru, was a lot different than I first imagined.   
It makes me regret not talking to him before the program.   
Raindrops tapped against my skin when we were outside and he momentarily stopped running to look around with a distant look. 

I still heard the calling from inside the school, and police cars were blocking the gates. "Where do we go?"  
He didn't answer me, only having a glazed and pained look in his eyes before without warning, I was placed on the ground once more. Before I could ask what was going on, Kamukura pointed towards the cars.   
What was he trying to say? I opened my mouth to vocalize but I couldn't find my words. He took a step back before averting his eyes, and it suddenly hit me.   
"I... I can't leave you here to them. Didn't you read the email? That scientist probably spread all those lies about you. He-"  
I didn't get a chance to conclude before a finger was held to my lips and I was looking only inches away from those ruby eyes.   
"I'm not human anymore. Just go." I could feel the raindrops sopping through my shirt, my eyes drifting to the tubes he was dragging on the ground. I couldn't move, or more like, I wouldn't. 

Now it was my turn to grab his wrist and as gently as I could, lowered it down from my face. "You're just as human as me... Even if you're a little different, that isn't supposed to matter. I-" What was I saying? What are these words escaping my lips?   
Why am I feeling this hope? Someone as horrible as me... I don't understand.  
"I refuse to leave without you."   
It felt natural to an extent. His red eyes narrowed before they gently closed. Suddenly, I was drawn against his chest again. "Don't let go." It was murmured in my ear, as soft as a lullaby.   
"I won't. I promise."  
Not that I would ever want to. It was faint, but he smelled nice, like strawberries. My arms wrapped around his neck, burying into the dark hair, soft as a blanket.  
Then he jumped.  
It was almost like flying before I looked down, and I could see the ground getting increasingly further. He was climbing the school like it was the most natural thing in the word to do. A shiver ran up my spine in worry I may fall, but I swallowed it back. I promised I wouldn't let go, I'd be okay. There was nowhere else to go but up.  
From below, I could see the police running out of the building, out of breath and confused. The red and blue flashing from the car sirens was hurting my eyes, so I closed my lids and enjoyed the embrace.   
I felt a faint breath on my neck and clung tighter without thinking. He was breathing though, he was alive. That much was certain. One of my fingers grazed a tube and I couldn't help but wonder if they could be removed.   
They were already broken, right? Maybe he'd feel better if they weren't there.  
My gaze rose to the sky where the raindrops began to pelt against my cheeks. It was hard to see any blue in the sky, or anything at all after a drop landed in my eye, but after quickly shaking my head, I could see the school's belltower coming closer.   
The police hadn't seen us, and if they had, they didn't do anything about it, because we reached the belltower, and I was quickly set down. Kamukura dropped to the floor and heavily exhaled. A few moments passed and he had recovered his breathing. It almost took me by surprise though. I knew I wasn't light, but he still carried me out of the school and all the way up here, and to add on, I didn't see an ounce of food in the lab.  
How amazing...  
Kamukura sat up once more, pulling my jacket off and moving it to tie around his waist instead, giving himself at least a little bit of decency. He gave an approving nod when it was neatly in place.   
"Why up here?" I finally asked after a minute. Sure maybe to get away, but if he could climb the school, how hard would it be to get over a few police cars?  
A 'Hhm' sound could be heard before he looked out of the tower. It was so high up, I felt like it would be above the clouds. Well, of course, it wasn't, but it felt like it should have been.   
"Look at the view," He murmured after a moment, "The whole city can be seen here. I feel... Free."  
I wanted to ask a question but decided to let him have his moment. I can ask later, yeah.   
Pulling myself to my feet, I moved up to his side to see what he was looking at. Though the rain made it difficult to see very far, it was rather nice. It felt so undeserving to have this kind of view, but I couldn't help but admire it anyway. My eyes drifted to look at Kamukura, who merely watched the city intently, so still, he could have been a statue.   
The golden bell behind us, a massive city in front of us, and I could only see the person next to me.   
Yeah, a person. Not a robot, or an experiment, or anything else he may consider himself to be.   
I reached out and took his hand, and I did it without thinking. It snapped him out of his trance, looking down at our hands. I gripped harder, and suddenly, he returned it. A confused look crossed his face but he didn't make a move to pull away.   
I couldn't find any words to say, I just knew I was feeling happy, and I gave him a smile.   
Abruptly, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and used my free hand to pull it out and open my text messages. "Chiaki?" Voicing my thoughts out loud, I read the message.   
"The whole class is here. The police sent out a phone alert for you and someone you were with. Is that the hacker? What was in the lab? Are you okay?"

"A friend?" Kamukura questioned beside me. I gave a nod and right at that moment, my phone buzzed again with the very same alert Chiaki was talking about. An amber alert, actually. So we were seen.   
I'd answer her in a little bit though. Pocketing my phone, I quickly wrapped my arms around him once again. We were both soaking with rainwater, but he was still warm.   
"Do you feel human yet?" I finally asked when I pulled back from the hug. He blinked, eyes shining more than I had seen yet.   
Izuru's lips parted with preparation to say something, then he stopped.   
No warning before he quickly closed the space. An electric charge ran up my back, I didn't think I could move. This was...  
It's actually... A kiss. He's giving me a kiss.   
My first kiss, and it felt so nice.   
My mind went blank, but hundreds, maybe even thousands of thoughts scrambled my head at once. That was... An exaggeration again. Probably. Maybe. I wasn't even sure at the moment.  
I wasn't able to concentrate on returning it before it was over, and a chill captured my lips in his place.  
"I- I-..." There I went, having forgotten how to speak again.   
"Yes," Kamukura answered my question a couple of moments after.   
I swallowed back and dropped my head once I got a grip on my thoughts again. It was embarrassing to look into his eyes after that, though I had liked it very much.   
I caught sight of those tubes again and began to feel... Upset. An idea came to mind, one that involved taking him to my class. I'm sure they would know some ideas on how to remove them without pain.   
I'd tell him when he was ready to go back, and when it was safe to do so of course. For now, I coiled my arms around him again to enjoy his warmth and closed my eyes.   
This might have been the most amazing summer break I'd ever had.


End file.
